Una comedia romántica
by Dream Run
Summary: ¿Quieres ver cómo un pelirrojo tsundere mimado e ingenuo se enamora de una chica que es todo lo contario de él? ¡Pues este es tu sitio! (AU. Gender Bender).
1. Chapter 1

**01.**

Una hermosa mañana de primavera empezaba, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y esto se podía apreciar en los ánimos de los estudiantes, la mayoría estaban ansiosos de que tan esperadas y merecidas vacaciones empezaran por fin.

Los ojos de una figura se abrían lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, su vista empezó a explorar la habitación, como solía hacer todas las mañanas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró su adormecido cuerpo. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y comprobó la fecha: era lunes. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se levantó de su cama con la intención de prepararse para el día.

Una vez todo listo bajó a la sala donde su madre y alguno de los criados le estaban esperando. Debido a que aún seguía medio dormido no se dio cuenta de que una figura se acercaba rápida y sigilosamente hacia él. El chico sintió sintió cómo unos brazos se enrrollaban en torno a su cuello y le atraían hacia el cuerpo de la figura.

-¡Pero si es mi chico! -exclamó el hombre mientras que con su mano libre revolvía el cabello de su hijo.

-¡P-Papá...!-exclamó asombrado el chico-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Justo esta mañana-dijo y liberó el agarre-. ¿Cómo te has portado en mi ausencia? -preguntó y antes de que pudiera contestar algo una voz femenina les interrumpió.

-Oh Maki, al fin te despiertas-dijo su madre mientras se incorporaba a su marido e hijo-. Pensé que no te ibas a despertar.

-B-Bueno... Eso es porque no dormí bien anoche -dijo con su rostro ligeramente rojo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien? -preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Nada de eso-dijo su madre con tono burlón-. Lo que pasa es que está frustrado porque esa linda senpai de su escuela siga sin prestarle atención -dijo y una sonrisa que el pelirrojo conocía bien se hizo presente en el rostro de su madre. La misma sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre.

-¡Y-Yo no quiero la atención de Nico-chan! -gritó el pelirrojo y tapó su boca con sus manos.

-Oh-dijo su madre curiosa-. Así que su nombre se llama Nico, interesante.

El pelirrojo llegó al límite de su paciencia. Sin mirar atrás se despidió de sus padres y salió d su mansión.

 _-''Estúpidos mamá y papá_ -iba pensando el pelirrojo a medida que avanzaba por las calles-. _¿Cómo se les ocurre decir que estoy frustrado porque Nico-chan no me presta atención? Sí que últimamente intento hablar más con ella pero eso no quiere decir que quiera su atención. Además de que da igual lo que haga ella sigue tratándome de la misma manera... Y con Rin siempre suele ser tan apegada y en cambio conmigo siempre discute...¡A-Aunque no es como si me importara...! A mi me da igual cómo trate a los demás esa tonta, adorable y hermosa enana... ¡No Maki! ¡Contrólate! ¡Todo es culpa tuya Nico!''_

Sintió un peso extra en su espalda, aunque al principio se asustó no le tomó mucho deducir quién era el responsable de aquello. Se giró a toda velocidad asustado y se encontró con que el responsable de esto era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Rin, quien venía acompañado de su amiga Hanayo.

-¡Por dios Rin! Te he dicho que no hagas eso -le recriminó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Maki? ¿Venías demasiado concentrado pensando en Nico-senpai nya? -dijo el chico con su típica mirada felina.

Maki estuvo a punto de responderle a Rin aquellas palabras pero Hanayo habló primero.

-R-Rin-chan... Será mejor que no molestes a Maki tan temprano, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le hablan de Nico-senpai -dijo Hanayo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio...?-dijo Rin con tono sugerente-. Entonces no te importaría que la invitara a salir, ¿verd... -Rin no pudo terminar su frase debido a que el pelirrojo agarro el cuello del uniforme del chico gato y lo levantó del suelo.

-Tú... tú quieres morir, ¿verdad? -dijo Maki con una sonrisa que aterró al chico gato.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamo Rin aterrado-. ¡No volveré a bromear con Nico-senpai!

-¿Lo juras? -preguntó Maki mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¡Lo juro nya! -exclamó Rin.

El pelirrojo bajó lentamente a su amigo y lo colocó donde estaba. A continuación empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo mientras que un ligero rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa -dijo Maki y empezó a caminar.

Rin quedó allí plantado con la mano en su pecho y su respiración a toda velocidad por culpa del terror que había sentido antes al ver los ojos que Maki tenía en ese momento.

-Maki de verdad que da miedo cuando se trata de Nico-senpai nya... -dijo Rin mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Te lo tienes merecido -dijo Hanayo molesta y empezó a caminar.

-¡¿T-Tú también Kayochin? ¡E-Espera! ¡Lo de Nico-senpai sólo era una broma! ¡Tú eres la única para mí! ¡Kayochiiiiiin! -exclamó Rin mientras perseguía a Hanayo.

...

La primera parte de la jornada había pasado, y como era normal, para todos los estudiantes aquellas horas se hicieron eternas, por eso, cuando la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo se hizo escuchar los estudiantes no pudieron evitar soltar exclamaciones de alegría al verse liberados por un rato de las tediosas clases. Sobretodo cierta pelinegra con coletas que prefería estar en cualquier parte que en vez de estar allí.

Se estiró sobre su mesa mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Sus dos mejores amigos notaron esto y no pudieron evitar reírse ante la falta de interés de Nico por las clases. La primera en levantarse fue Nozomi, quien cogiendo la silla de la mesa que estaba delante de Nico se sentó frente a ella. El que lo hizo después fue Eli, quien repitió la misma acción que la chica pero con su silla.

-¿No has traído almuerzo Nicocchi? -preguntó Nozomi al no observar nada sobre la mesa de su amiga.

-Hoy me desperté un poco más tarde y no pude prepararme nada. Tendré que ir a la cafetería -dijo resignada mientras se levantaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Eli mientras imitaba la acción de su amiga.

-No es necesario. No quiero que Nozomi me haga nada por haberme robado a su _compañero_ -dijo con una sonrisa dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

-Ara~ , al parecer quieres que te dé una lección, ¿eh Nicocchi? -dijo Nozomi con doble intención mientras que abría y cerraba las manos en el aire.

Nico se cubrió sus pequeños pechos con temor a la vez que sentía que un sudor frío se hacía presente en su frente, si había aprendido algo después de todo este tiempo era a no hacer enfadar a su amiga.

-C-Como sea-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema-, será mejor que me dé prisa -dijo y salió de la clase.

-¿A qué se refería con lo e compañero, Nozomi? -preguntó el rubio cuando la chica de las coletas se marchó.

Nozomi se quedó mirando directamente al rubio con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro al ver que aquel tonto ruso no había captado semejante indirecta.

 _-''Creo que mejor te hubieras ido con Nicocchi, Ericchi...''_ -pensó Nozomi ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

...

Nico había conseguido por muy poco conseguir algo de comida, un poco más tarde y no habría logrado comprar nada. Aunque lo que tenía no se comparaba en nada con sus almuerzos caseros, pero peor era nada. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar a su clase donde Nozomi y Eli le estaban esperando y...-

-¡Yazawa Nico! -exclamó una voz masculina atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

 _-''Ugh... No hoy por favor...''_ -pensó Nico-. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Kousaka-san? -preguntó Nico.

El chico en cuestión, Kousaka Honoka, actual presidente del club de investigación de idols, se acercó a toda velocidad a la pelinegra hasta colocarse delante de ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te he dicho que me digas Honoka, Nico-chan -dijo con una sonrisa.

-D-De acuerdo... Dime, ¿se te ofrece algo, _Honoka-chan?_ -dijo el nombre del chico con especial énfasis.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó al recordar la razón de estar hablando con Nico-. ¡Hoy será el día en que te unas a mi club! -dijo y la pelinegra pudo notar como unas llamas surgían de sus ojos.

Aquel chico, Honoka, había estado insistiéndole en que se uniera al club de investigación de idols después de ver a la pelinegra cantar en el festival de hace un año. A pesar de que la pelinegra se había negado a cantar en el festival terminó cediendo al ser presionada por la clase entera. Aunque seguía sin saber cómo había averiguado su clase el que ella pudiera cantar, aunque tenía una idea de cómo podían saberlo, y esa ide tenía el pelo púrpura, grandes pechos y era aficionada al tarot.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes -dijo Nico mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a rendirme! -exclamó Honoka emocionado.

-Pero es que ya estoy en un club... -dijo Nico empezando a ceder.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! -repitió Honoka mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Ugh... Vosotros dos, ¿acaso no vais a ayudarme? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Umi y a Kotori, quiénes habían estado viendo todo aquello desde lejos.

-Lo siento mucho senpai-dijo el arquero-, pero esta vez estoy con Honoka.

-Y-Yo también estoy con él-dijo Kotori tímidamente-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Nico les dedicó una mirada molesta a ambos y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en Honoka, quien seguía viéndole suplicante. La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro y al final dijo:

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Lo haré -dijo y acasi a continuación Honoka se le lanzó encima y le dio un abrazo.

El rostro de Nico se iluminó vivamente al sentir a un chico encima de ella, después de todo seguía siendo la pura e inocente Nico.

-¡H-Honoka! ¡No hagas cosas tan desvergonzadas frente a todos! -exclamó Umi con el rostro rojo mientras que Kotori los veía con una sonrisa imaginando todas las posibilidades.

 _-''No estaría nada mal aquello...'' -_ pensó la diseñadora al ver a Honoka y a Nico.

-¡D-De acuerdo!-exclamó Nico sonrojada-. ¡Ya puedes soltarme!

-Ups-dijo Honoka y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza-. Me dejé llevar-dijo y miró su reloj-. ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Lo siento senpai, debo irme! ¡Adiós! -se despidió y se marchó seguido de sus dos amigos.

 _-''¿En qué me he metido?''_ -pensó Nico al observar alejarse a aquellos tres alumnos de tercero.

...

Maki había salido de su clase dejando atrás a Rin y Hanayo, quienes conversaban de algo que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Había decidido que para iniciar aquella semana no había nada mejor que tocar un poco el piano, por lo que se dirigía ahora al salón de música, donde estaba aquel instrumento . Abrió la puerta de la clase y al entrar vio algo que no se esperaba.

Allí estaba ella.

Nico.

La pelinegra estaba en el salón de música con lo que parecían dos cajitas de batido de fresas mientras miraba con interés de arriba a abajo. Notó que la puerta se había abierto y desvió la mirada topándose con los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¡Oh!-dijo Nico de repente-, eres tú, niño prodigio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Maki de manera mas brusca de lo que en realidad quería.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu senpai? -dijo y se sentó frente al piano.

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces? -preguntó le pelirrojo al observar a su senpai sentarse.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a tocarlo-dijo y miró las teclas del instrumento-. Nunca sabré cómo funciona este aparato... -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que era Maki, quién se había sentado a su lado mientras que su rostro lo adornaba un tierno sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces tú ahora? -preguntó Nico divertida.

-¿A-A ti qué te parece? Voy a tocarlo -dijo y empezó a tocar una antigua pieza de un viejo compositor europeo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, Nico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo al empezar a escuchar aquella música tan relajante. Maki se tensionó un poco al sentir a su senpai tan cerca, pero como todo buen músico no perdió la concentración por algo como eso. Terminó la pieza y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al acabar.

-Ha sido maravilloso... -murmuró Nico aún apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo y con los ojos cerrados.

-G-Gracias... -fue lo único que Maki pudo contestar.

Se quedaron así un rato, Nico porque se sentía cómoda estando así apoyada y Maki porque no quería romper el contacto con la pelinegra que tantos suspiros le había arrancado. Después de un buen rato la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo se hizo escuchar. Nico se levantó rápidamente y antes de marcharse le ofreció uno de los batidos de fresa que tenía.

-Tenía pensado guardarlo para más tarde pero te lo has ganado.

Maki agarró aquel regalo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que Nico le daba algo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo e hizo el amago de marcharse pero frenó en el último momento-. ¡Es verdad! Aún no sé tu nombre.

El pelirrojo se quedó viéndola fijamente durante varios segundos mientras que procesaba sus palabras. Volvió a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza y con todo el autocontrol que tenía dijo:

-Maki, Nishikino Maki -dijo el pelirrojo lentamente.

-Yo soy Yazawa Nico, un placer. ¡Nos vemos Maki-chan! -dijo y salió de la clase.

-Nos vemos Nico-chan... -contestó casi susurrando el pelirrojo.

Apretó aún más el batido contra su pecho y salió de la clase con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

 _Sí, había sido un inicio de semana excelente._


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

Tres figuras corrían a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos de Otonokizaka mientras que al mismo tiempo se iban ganando varias miradas de alumnas curiosas que las observaban avanzar. Su líder, Kousaka Honoka, llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. ¿Y la razón? Fácil, justo ayer había conseguido reclutar a Yazawa Nico para su club de investigación de idols, algo que había resultado ser sumamente difícil. Aunque había una condición: Nico aceptaría unirse a su club si se le permitía seguir en el que estaba actualmente, y allí era donde se estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo. Sus dos amigos, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori venían siguiéndole justo detrás de él. Ambos estaban asombrados de ver a su amigo así, hasta ahora nunca había mostrado tal interés por alguien.

Salieron del edificio principal y atravesaron el patio de la preparatoria. Estuvieron caminando un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino: el gimnasio, donde estaba practicando el club de voleibol. Abrieron la puerta lentamente y vieron el interior. Allí habían cientos de alumnos de todas las clases practicar voleibol. Estaban los integrantes del club masculino y del femenino. Honoka paseó su mirada por toda la sala hasta que encontró a Nico al otro lado del gimnasio. Las chicas estaban en un partido de práctica y el equipo de la pelinegra era el que sacaba. Nico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y lanzó el balón hacia arriba, después, cogiendo velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe al objeto esférico, que llegó hasta el otro lado en un segundo.

Honoka, Umi y Kotori estuvieron viendo el partido de práctica durante varios minutos. Durante todo este tiempo Honoka no despegó los ojos de la pelinegra ni un momento, le resultaba fascinante el ver a Nico saltar tan alto y realizar jugadas tan maravilosas. Después de un rato el partido acabó resultando en victoria para el equipo de Nico. Las integrantes de ambs equipos se saludaron cordialmente y se separaron. Nico vio en la lejanía a los tres alumnos de segundo, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? -preguntó la pelinegra mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-¡H-Ha sido increíble!-estalló Honoka atrayendo la atención de varias personas-. ¡No pensé que pudieras saltar así de alto!

-B-Bueno... -contestó Nico sonrojada al escuchar tales halagos.

-¡Nos vemos senpai! -se despidieron varias chicas al pasar junto a la pelinegra.

-Al parecer eres bastante popular -comentó Umi.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Lo que pasa es que les asombra que alguien tan pequeña como yo sea de las mejores, sólo eso -dijo Nico restándole importancia a las palabras del arquero.

-A mi me parece una razón lo suficientemente válida -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa.

-Y bien-dijo Nico-, ¿para qué habéis venido? No creo que solamente hayáis venido a verme jugar.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Honoka-. ¡Hemos venido a buscarte! Después de todo el club tiene que estar completo cuando tengamos reuniones.

-¿Reuniones? -preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

-¡Así es! Así que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, nosotros te esperaremos.

Nico soltó un largo suspiro y se retiró a los vestidores. Unos minutos después reapareció de nuevo vistiendo su usual uniforme. Los otros tres alumnos la saludaron y se dirigieron al salón del club.

...

Nishikino Maki se encontraba en el patio trasero de la preparatoria seguido de su amigo Rin y se amiga Hanayo. Durante un buen rato el pelirrojo había estado intentando perder de vista a Rin con la intención de irse al salón de música para poder tocar un poco el piano. Pero aquel molesto chico gato se había pegado a él y al parecer no tenía intención de dejarle solo.

-Oye-dijo al fin Maki-. ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar molestándome?

-No~ -contestó con su usual tono de voz.

Maki apretó sus puños mientras le dedicaba una mirada molesto.

-R-Rin-chan... ¿Por qué no le dejamos solo? -preguntó casi susurrando.

-No podemos-dijo Rin-. Tengo la impresión de que algo realmente divertido va a pasar hoy.

-¿A-Algo divertido...? -repitió su amiga confundida.

-Así es-contestó-. Por lo que tenemos que estar con Maki todo el tiempo si querem... -interrumpió su frase al chocarse contra algo, miró hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que había chocado con la espalda del pelirrojo.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Maki y notó que en su rostro una mirada molesta estaba en su rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó sus puños aún más. Confundido, Rin desvió la mirada y siguió la dirección de los ojos del pelirrojo y lo que vio hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

En la lejanía estaba Nico, quien iba acompañada de otros tres alumnos, y uno de ellos tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra.

Sin decir palabra el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los cuatro. Rin desvió la mirada hacia su amiga y con tono divertido le dijo:

-¿No te lo decía? Mi presentimiento se ha cumplido nya~ -dijo y él y Hanayo empezaron a seguir a Maki.

...

Desde que había salido del gimnasio, Honoka no había parado de relatarle a Nico todo lo maravilloso relacionado con el mágico mundo de las idols. La pelinegra por su parte le escuchaba no muy segura aún, no es que no le gustaran las idols, a sus hermanos pequeños les encantaban y por ende ella y los otros siempre las veían en la tele, en especial a Kira Tsubasa y las otras dos. Pero el gusto de Nico por las idols llegaba hasta ahí, hasta ahora nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de pertenecer a un grupo de idols.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, la que se supone que era del club, Honoka la abrió y dejó que Nico entrara primero.

-¡Bienvenida al club de Investigación de Idols! -exclamó con sus brazos extendidos.

-Increíble... -murmuró la pelinegra al observar todo aquel material de idols que había allí reunido.

Habían pósters, figuras, CD's y demás cosas. Todo aquello tenía un aire tan diferente que Nico se sintió mareada durante unos segundos. Umi y Kotori le pusieron sus manos en los hombros de ella con la intención de darle apoyo moral. La pelinegra caminó hasta donde había un escritorio, en el escritorio había un ordenador y varias hojas de papel, la pantalla del equipo estaba apagada por lo que Nico no fue capaz de ver mucho. Sin darse cuenta se había sentado en la silla central de la mesa, hizo el amago de levantarse pero Honoka le dijo que no pasaba nada. Umi y Kotori vieron esta actitud de su amigo con curiosidad, después de todo a él le encantaba ese asiento.

-Y bien-dijo Honoka sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es impresionante-contestó Nico-. ¿Todo esto lo has traído tú?

-Así, junto con la ayuda de Umi y Kotori-chan -dijo señaló a sus dos amigos.

-Honoka-chan nos insistió tanto que no pudimos resistirnos -dijo la peligris tomando asiento.

-Aún me acuerdo de eso-contestó Umi sentándose al lado de Kotori-. Nos pasamos días enteros buscando todas esas cosas en todo tipo de tiendas.

-¡P-Pero fue divertido! ¿No es verdad? Además, mirad todos los tesoros que tenemos -dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y bien-dijo Nico interrumpiendo al presidente-. ¿De qué es esa reunión que has mencionado antes?

-¡La reunión, sí! La cosa es que he estado hablando con Umi y Kotori-chan y ahora te lo diremos a ti. ¿Qué te parecería si...? -preguntó dejando la pregunta inconclusa dándole más suspense.

-¿...Si...? -dijo Nico curiosa.

-¿Qué te parecía si damos un concierto? -concluyó al fin la pregunta.

Nico se quedó en silencio varios segundos mientras procesaba lo que Honoka le había dicho. Después de un rato su rostro se tornó de rojo y sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible.

-¡¿U-U-Un concierto?! ¿Estás loco? -exclamó Nico totalmente roja.

-¡Qué grosera! Por supuesto que no estoy loco. Esta es una idea estupenda.

-Imposible, imposible... No es posible que yo haga algo así...

-Sé que puedes hacerlo Nico-senpai-dijo y puso sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica, quien le miró directamente a los ojos-. ¡Tienes una voz estupenda! Sé que será un éxito.

-P-Pero...

-¡Por favor senpai! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien -dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de la mayor.

Nico mantuvo el contacto visual unos segundos mas hasta que por fin lo rompió. Cerró sus ojos y después de haber soltado un suspiro dijo:

-De acuerdo... Si no hay alternativa lo haré .

-¡Muchas gracias senpai! -exclamó Honokay abrazó a la pelinegra.

Antes de que Nico pudiera decir algo unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Umi, quien era el más próximo se levantó y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaban Maki, Rin y Hanayo. El primero tenía una mirada de molestia, el segundo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la tercera tenía una expresión de miedo plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? -preguntó Umi confundida, no había visto a aquellos tres alumnos en su vida.

Maki no dijo nada, en vez de eso se abrió paso y entró al club sin ser invitada, arrancando una exclamación de molestia por parte del arquero. Una vez dentro el pelirrojo vio que el presidente del club tenía a Nico entre sus brazos. Una ira nunca antes sentida se apoderó de su ser. Honoka, al notar la mirada de Maki se separó de su senpai y sin romper el contacto visual dijo:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó y el pelirrojo no respondió, en vez de eso clavó su mirada en Nico-. ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente con la integrante del club? -preguntó Honoka esta vez al ver la dirección en que los ojos de Maki estaban mirando.

-¿Integrante del club...? -preguntó Maki incrédulo.

-¡Oh! Eres tú Maki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Nico curiosa al ver a aquel chico allí.

Nico caminó hasta donde estaba él y empezó a mirarle fijamente. Maki por su parte estaba de pie en medio del salón del club mirando a la nada. De repente clavó sus ojos en Nico, acción que sorpendió a la pelinegra, ya que no se esperaba aquello. Después el pelirrojo desvió la mirada y la clavó en Honoka.

-Yo también quiero unirme -dijo por fin, palabras que hicieron que todos los presentes le miraran asombrados.

-¿Quieres unirte...? -preguntó Honoka asombrado.

-¡Yo también quiero unirme nya! -exclamó de repente Rin.

-R-Rin-chan... ¿qué pasa con el club de atletismo? -preguntó Hanayo después de haber escuchado a su amigo.

-Da igual, esto parece más divertido nya. ¿Qué hay de ti Kayochin, te unirás? -preguntó Rin mirando a su amiga fijamente.

Hanayo dudó durante unos segundos pero después de pensarlo bien soltó un largo y suspiró y accedió a unirse al club.

-Vaya-dijo Kotori feliz-. ¡Ahora somos siete miembros!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Honoka. Levantó las manos atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Una vez conseguido esto exclamó de repente:

-¡Esto es estupendo! Ahora sí que podremos llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo.

-¿Objetivo...? -repitió Maki, giró su cabeza y se topó con que Nico le estaba mirando con una sonrisa. El rostro de Maki se volvió casi tan rojo como su cabell, desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo.

Todos los que estaban en ese momento en el club de investigación de idols no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima.

...

En la sala del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka se encontraban Nozomi y Eli realizando las tareas que el presidente y la vicepresidenta tenían pendientes. Desde hacía ya un rato Nozomi había estado usando sus cartas del tarot, después de un rato sacó la última carta y al ver de cuál se trataba una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo Nozomi? -preguntó Eli a escuchar a su amiga reírse.

-No es nada Ericchi, es sólo que me gusta lo que me han dicho las cartas, sólo eso.

-¿Y qué te han dicho? -preguntó el ruso curioso al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-Que algo muy grande se aproxima -dijo y le enseñó la carta a Eli.

El rubio por su parte no entendía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, ¿algo muy grande se aproxima? ¿El qué? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Nozomi pero decidió que mejor era no hacerlo, conocía a su amiga, cuando se ponía con sus cartas no había modo de entenderla del todo. El rubio soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a su trabajo pendiente. Nozomi por su parte se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta una ventana y empezó a observar el paisaje que frente a ella se levantaba, en ningún momento la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, es más, creció aún más ahora que sabía que su amigo no podía verla.

 _-''¿Serás tú la responsable de esto Nicocchi...?'' -_ se preguntó Nozomi mientras que otra risita se escapó de sus labios.

 **...**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si os ha gustado dejadme un review con vuestros comentarios sobre el fic. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

-¡Esto es demasiado difícil! -exclamó Nico tirada en el suelo del tejado.

Vamos senpai-dijo Honoka-, haces cosas mucho más difíciles en el club de voleibol, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero nunca me había tenido que estirar así. Si sigo así me voy a partir en dos -dijo y los tres alumnos de tercero rieron ante las palabras de su senpai.

-Aunque en el fondo tiene razón-dijo Umi-, aún nos falta mejorar más.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Honoka confundido.

-Que creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien que nos ayude.

Nico, al escuchar esto último se levantó a toda velocidad de donde estaba y se colocó frente a Umi mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a la pelinegra reaccionar así.

-Creo que sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos -dijo Nico aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De quién está hablando senpai? -preguntó Honoka entusiasmado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nico se ensanchó aún más, cosa que en el fondo puso nerviosos a todos los presentes, no sabían porqué pero cada vez que Nico sonreía de aquella forma y te miraba con aquellos ojos un temor te invadía inevitablemente.

...

-¡Imposible! ¡No puedo hacer eso! -exclamó Ayase Eli después de haber escuchado a Nico.

-Por favor Eli, sé que antes solías bailar. ¡Sólo queremos que nos enseñes a bailar! Sólo eso.

-Nozomi, por fvor ayúda... -no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por su amiga.

-Suena interesante, ¿por qué no intentarlo? -dijo Nozomi con su típica sonrisa.

-¿En serio Nozomi? -exclamó Eli al sentirse traicionado por su amiga.

-Por alguna razón ya no estoy tan segura... -dijo Nico al ver que Nozomi también se iba a unir.

-¿Dijiste algo Niccochi? -preguntó Nozomi sin cambiar la sonrisa.

Nico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina al ser el objetivo de aquella sonrisa, se cubrió sus pechos lo más rápido que pudo y le respondió que no pasaba nada.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó Honoka-. ¡Ahora tenemos nueve miembros!

- _''Yo no he dicho que vaya a unirme...''_ -pensó Eli al escuchar a aquel enérgico chico.

...

-¡Mal! Lo estáis haciendo muy mal-exclamó Eli enfadado al ver el nivel tan bajo que todos ellos tenían-, bueno, todos excepto Minami-san -dijo y la aludida sonrió al verse halagada.

-Genial-dijo Nico-, tenemos a la favorita del maestro.

-¿Dijiste algo Nico? -dijo Eli mirándola fijamente.

-¡N-Nada de nada! -respondió asustada.

-Así me gusta.

Todos los participantes tenían que realizar estiramientos que para el rubio eran de lo más normal pero para los demás aquellos ejercicios eran lo más difícil que habían hecho. Ni siquiera Rin, con su atlético cuerpo era capaz de realizar aquellos ejercicios. Luego de estirarse tenían que realizar ejercicios de equilibrio, aunque esta vez a Nico no le iba tan mal como en el anterior.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido tener el auditorio? -preguntó Maki a Kotori en el momento de descanso.

La peligris, al escuchar aquella pregunta soltó una risita que no hizo mas que confundir al pelirrojo.

-Eso es porque conozco a gente -dijo y la respuesta confundió aún mas a Maki.

-No lo entiendo...

-La directora es la madre de Kotori-respondió Umi uniéndose a la conversación-, así es como logramos obtener el permiso.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó Nico apoyándose en Maki, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara al máximo-. ¡Nosotras cada vez que queremos hacer algo tenemos que pasar por muchos problemas!

Nozomi observaba la reacción del pelirrojo al sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña chica sobre él. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al darse cuenta la mirada severa que cierta peligris le estaba dedicando.

-Lo siento Nico-chan, pero así son las cosas -dijo Kotori y la pelinegra sólo se quejó de su mala suerte.

Nozomi se quedó observando fijamente a Kotori, quien se había unido a la animada conversación de antes. Al principio no entendió a qué se debía aquel gesto pero después de procesar todo se dio cuenta de que al igual que ella, su amiga también tenía sus propios planes.

 _-''Interesante... Sumamente interesante'' -_ pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

...

-Así que esa es Tsubasa -dijo Nico al ver un vídeo en internet del grupo.

-¡Así es!-exclamó Honoka-. Son muy famosas, son ahora mismo el grupo de idols más famosos que hay.

-Es increíble-respondió Nico-. Mis hermanos pequeños siempre hablan de ella pero no pensé que serían tan famosas.

-Incluso a mi hermana le gusta -dijo Eli uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Por eso mismo tenemos que encontrar la manera de vencerlas! -dijo Honoka levántandose de su sitio, que estaba a la derecha de Nico.

-¿Qué sugieres Honoka? -preguntó Umi.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de su amiga. Caminó hasta la pizarra que tenían en el club y con un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta, en la pizarra estaba escrito con grandes letras las palabras _''VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO''._

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? -preguntó Nico confundida.

-Muy fácil. Iremos a un lugar y allí entrenaremos.

-¿Y adónde se supone que iremos? Si se puede saber.

Honoka desvió la mirad y la posó en el pelirrojo, quien se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo. El líder del grupo se colocó frente a él, quien instintivamente se echó hacia atrás al ver a Honoka tan cerca.

-¿Podríamos ir a alguna de tus casas de verano, Maki-kun?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo casas de verano? -preguntó Maki enfadado.

-La directora se lo dijo a Kotori, después de todo tú madre y la de ella son amigas.

Maki desvió la mirada y la posó en la peligris, quien como respuesta le hizo un saludo con la mano. El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio y se alejó todo lo posible de Honoka.

-No me gusta la manera en que lo has averiguado pero aún así no podemos.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Por qué? -exclamó Honoka.

-Porque no puedo de repente decidir usar alguna de las casas sin haberle avisado a mis padres.

-Entiendo...

Sin que Maki se diera cuenta, Nozomi se había levantado de su sitio y había caminado hasta donde estaba él. Se colocó justo detrás y susurrándole directamente al oído le dijo:

-Sabes, esta sería una gran oportunidad para ver a Nicocchi en traje de baño, y por lo que sé, le queda un poco apretado, sobretodo la parte de abajo -dijo y volvió a su sitio rápidamente.

Varios segundos pasaron en silencio, Maki de repente se había quedado callado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Después de un rato de expectación Maki levantó la mirada, esta vez con una mirada decidida y determinada.

-Lo haremos -fue lo único que dijo y sacó su teléfono móvil.

Todos los presentes soltaron exclamaciones de emoción al ver que podrían realizar ese viaje. Nozomi no le prestó atención, pero pudo sentir una mirada clavada en ella, no necesitó ver de quién se trataba porque ella ya lo sabía.

 _''Dos pueden jugar este juego''_

 _..._

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! Este será el primer viaje de μ's -dijo Honoka sinpoder contenerse.

-¿μ's...? -preguntó Nico repitiendo aquella palabra.

-Es el nombre que Nozomi-senpai nos dio -respondió a la confusión de Nico.

-¿No se llama así una banda inglesa? -volvió a preguntar Nico.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió Honoka.

-No hay de malo -dijo Nozomi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Yo sólo digo que no quiero meterme en problemas legales con ese asunto de los derechos de autor.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema... -murmuró Umi al escucharles.

Después de un par de horas en autobús en el que los integrantes del grupo se había sentado en parejas, excepto Nico, quién se sentó en el fondo del autobús sola al quedarse sin compañero. En un temerario movimiento Maki había caminado hasta el fondo del autobús y se sentó junto a su senpai. Nico le dedicó una sonrisa al verse ahora con compañía. Pero Maki no fue el único que pensó así, antes de que pudiera decir algo otra figura se colocó al lado de la pelinegra.

-Vaya-dijo Nico al verse rodeada por los dos chicos-. ¿Qué os trae a mis dominios? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te veías tan sola que pensé que a lo mejor querías compañía-dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo-.¡ A-Aunque no es como si me preocupara por ti o algo!

Nico soltó una risita ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, siempre era entretenido hablar con él.

-Como sea-dijo Honoka rompiendo el ambiente-. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Maki le dedicó una mirada severa. Consultó su reloj y calculó más o menos cuánto faltaba para llegar.

-Creo que menos de veinte minutos, si no estoy mal.

-Para matar el tiempo-dijo Nico y sacó su teléfono móvil-. ¿No queréis ver a vuestra genial senpai salvar al equipo de la escuela en un partido? -dijo y empezó a reproducir uno de los tantos vídeos que tenía en su teléfono.

Ambos chicos se acercaron todo lo que pudieron para poder ver bien el vídeo, aunque sus intenciones eran claramente otras.

Y mientras esto pasaba dos figuras veían discretamente hacia atrás mientras que dentro de sus mentes varios escenarios iban apareciendo.

...

-¡Es enorme! -exclamó Nico impresionada al ver la gran mansión que frente a ella se levantaba.

-Esta es la más pequeña en realidad -contestó Maki mientras jugaba con su mechón de pelo.

-¿La más... pequeña...?-dijo Nico casi murmurando-. ¡Aaaah! ¡Estos ricos! -gritó y empezó a correr hacia la mansión, seguida de Rin, Honoka y Hanayo.

Se supone que el objetivo principal de este viaje iba a ser para mejorar en todos los aspectos posibles. La idea era escribir una nueva canción, una nueva melodía y practicar la rutina de baile, y luego y si quedaba tiempo disfrutar de la playa .

Pero no había sido así, como si estuviera planeado Rin, Honoka y Nico se pusieron sus trajes de baño apenas se hubieron instalado en la mansión de los padres de Maki. Para sorpresa de todos los cuerpos de Rin y Nico estaban bien tonificados, esto era debido a la afición por los deportes que ambos tenían. El cuerpo de la pelinegra llamaba en especial la atención, a pesar de que los músculos apenas se notaban sus abdominales se podían apreciar si se miraba bien.

¿Y lo mejor de todo? El trasero de la pelinega.

Maki se avergonzaba de sí mismo al pensar eso cuando vio a su senpai salir del baño. Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de Nozomi y también se alegraba de haber aceptado aquel viaje.

 _''Sería genial poder agarrar ese trase... ¡No Maki! ¡Contrólate!''_ pensó el pelinegro y sacudió su cabeza.

-No pensé que estuvieras en tan buena forma Rin -comentó Nico con una risita.

-Es gracias al club de atletismo, siempre nos entrenaban a fondo.

-Ya veo porqué Hanayo siempre está contigo -dijo y le guiñó un ojo a la mencionada chica, quien como única respuesta se sonrojó a mas no poder, al igual que el chico gato.

-¡Y-Yo no soy el único que se queda atrás!-exclamó Rin tratando de recuperarse del vergonzoso momento de antes-. Senpai también tiene un gran cuerpo nya.

-Como eso haya sido una broma conocerás la ira de Yazawa Nico -dijo mientras le enseñaba su puño a Rin.

-¡Rin no estaba bromeando nya! ¡Lo decía en serio!

-Oh-contestó Nico-. Por supuesto que mi cuerpo es genial, soy la gran Nico Nii después de todo -dijo mientras enseñaba su cuerpo aparatosamente.

Todos los demás veían aquella escena divertidos, bueno, todos excepto dos personas, que no veían la hora en que aquella conversación se acabase.

-Aunque creo que debí haber comprado otro traje de baño antes de venir -dijo Nico y empezó a ajustarse la parte baja.

-Dios mío -murmuró Maki lo suficientemente alto para que un par de personas le escuchasen, para evitar problemas se agarró la nariz con sus manos, después de todo no quería hacer el ridículo frente a su senpai.

 _''Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno''_ fue la frase que cruzó la mente de dos chicas que desde hace tiempo habían estado haciendo planes para ese día. Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas durante un segundo, como respuesta ambas se sonrieron amistosamente a pesar de que por dentro estaban ardiendo de determinación.

Nico y Rin salieron de la mansión rumbo al mar, poco después Honoka, Umi, Eli y Maki se les unieron, ya que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la ocasión.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Nozomi-senpai -dijo Kotori con su usual sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Kotori-chan, no queremos hacerles esperar mucho -dijo y ambas se despidieron.

-¿Qué... acaba de pasar...? -se pregutó la inocente Hanayo al presenciar la escena de antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

Maki siempre había considerado la playa como un lugar en el que no quisieras estar nunca, y razón no le faltaba, ya que según él siempre hacía calor, había demasiada gente y la arena se te metía en los lugares que menos te esperas.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora la playa se había convertido en su lugar favorito de todo el mundo. ¿Y la razón? Fácil.

Frente a él estaba Nico en traje de baño.

Uno que le quedaba muy ajustado.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la playa no había hecho otra mas que observar a su senpai desde lejos. Aunque con precaución, eso sí, no quería que los demás le tacharan de pervertido. Ahora Nico se encontraba jugando con Rin y Hanayo a lo que ellos creían que era voleibol, aunque era más bien Nico dándoles la paliza de su vida a los dos pobres alumnos de primero. Era increíble, pero Nico era capaz de saltar a una gran altura, cualquiera que le viera diría que no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Por estar sumido en tales pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le sentó al lado.

-Nunca has visto a Nicocchi jugar,¿verdad? - preguntó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Maki se giró a toda velocidad al escuchar de repente otra voz, vio que era Nozomi y se relajó de nuevo.

-No-respondió el pelirrojo-. Nunca la he visto.

-Deberías verla, es muy buena. De hecho, dentro de no mucho habrá un gran partido, ¿por qué no vas a verla?

-¿Un gran partido? -preguntó Maki curioso.

-Así es. Si ganan ese partido irán a la final de las nacionales, ¿no te parece estupendo?

-¡L-La final de las nacionales! -exclamó Maki sorprendido.

-Así es. El año pasado las eliminaron en los cuartos de final y no pudieron seguir adelante, Nicocchi estaba destozada, estuvo depresiva todo una semana -dijo y la sonrisa que hasta ese momento tenía se esfumó .

-Entiendo... Parece que se lo están jugando todo...

-Eso es cierto-respondió Nozomi y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa-. Aunque no es la única, ¿no es así?

-¿A-A qué te refieres? -preguntó Maki totalmente rojo esta vez.

-A nada-dijo y desvió la mirada-. Oh, parece que alguien se me ha adelantado -dijo mientras miraba fijamente hacia adelante.

Maki, curioso, desvió también la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde su senpai estaba mirando, y la vista no le fue en absoluto agradable: Honoka se acercó a Nico para proponerle jugar un partido de voleibol. Maki, ignorando por completo a Nozomi, se levantó a toda velocidad de su sitio y caminó hasta donde estaban ellos. La chica del tarot, por su parte, disfrutaba de la vista con una sonrisa.

-Te me has adelantado esta vez -dijo Nozomi sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-Para nada, es sólo que fuiste muy lenta esta vez, senpai -dijo Kotori mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y en el rostro de cada una las sonrisas se ampliaron. Ninguna dijo nada, lo único que hicieron fue posar la vista en el espectáculo que ante ellas tenía lugar.

...

-¡Estoy ardiendo de pasión! ¡No pensé que mis kouhai's tuvieran interés en el voleibol! -exclamó Nico mientras las llamas de la pasión adornaban sus ojos.

-S-Sólo sentí ganas de jugar, nada más -dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-Yo desde que te vi practicar en tu club me he sentido inspirado -exclamó Honoka jubiloso al ver la cara de Maki cambiar cuando dijo lo último.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ver la llama de la pasión en los más jovénes! Pero somos tres...-dijo y desvió la mirada-. ¡Rin!-gritó y el aludido dio un brinco-. Ven aquí, vamos a jugar un partido.

-N-No lo sé nya... aún no me recupero de antes.

-No seas tonto-dijo y agarró al chico y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban-. Ahora sí que podremos jugar.

-Esperad-dijo Eli acompañado por Umi-. Nosotros dos también queremos.

-¡Así me gusta chico _Harasho!_ -exclamó Nico emocionada. Cada vez que algo tenía que ver con el voleibol era la misma historia.

Los seis participantes se reunieron alrededor, Nico, como era de esperarse era la líder de aquello. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era decidir los equipos. Esta fue la alineación acordada: Eli, Nico y Rin estarían en uno y Maki, Honoka y Umi en el otro. Cada equipo tomó su lado correspondiente de la pista improvisada en la playa.

-¡Cuento con vosotros! -dijo Umi y los dos miembros de su equipo, quienes sólo se miraron entre ellos y soltaron un bufido cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-De acuerdo-dijo Eli-. Saco yo... ¡Allá va! -dijo y golpeó el balón.

El balón voló a través de la pista y aterrizó en los brazos de Umi. Luego salió disparado hacia arriba, Maki, quien lo estaba esperando lo impulsó de nuevo y esta vez fue el turno de Honoka. Para sorpresa de Nico los tres alumnos hicieron un buen equipo y el balón aterrizó en su campo, otorgándoles un punto.

-¡Eli!-exclamó Nico emocionada-. ¡Los más jóvenes nos están ganando!

-¡Eso no durará mucho! -dijo Eli también emocionado.

Aquello resultó ser mas un partido oficial que uno de broma. En todo el juego el equipo de Umi, Maki y Honoka mantuvo en vilo al equipo de Nico. A pesar que el equipo de la pelinegra ganó al final no se permitieron el lujo de bajar la guardia. Pero por muy determinados que estuvieran no podían ganarle a la gran Nico Nii.

-Eso fue muy emocionante -dijo Nico mientras le tendía la mano a Umi, quien al parecer era el capitán del equipo.

El arquero se la estrechó y con una sonrisa le respondió:

-No esperaba menos de usted, senpai.

-Me harás sonrojar-dijo Nico mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello-. ¡Rin!-exclamó y el chico mencionado fue hasta donde estaba la pelinegra-. Buen trabajo, has juegado mejor de lo que me esperaba -dijo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-G-Gracias nya... -respondió el chico gato totalmente agotado.

-Y vosotros dos-dijo y caminó hasta donde estaban Honoka y Maki-. Me habéis sorprendido totalmente. Sois muy buenos -dijo y les hizo el mismo gesto que le hizo a Rin.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al ser halagados por su senpai. Después de eso todos se dirigieron hacia la mansión de los padres de Maki. En el camino se encontraron con las chicas, Nozomi y Kotori habían estado hablando animadamente durante todo este tiempo. A Eli y Umi les gustó la idea de que las dos chicas se empezaran a llevar mejor pero lo que ellos dos no sabían era que aquellas dos chicas habían estado hablando de lo que probablemente era el futuro de la gran Nico Nii. Pero, ¿quién se podría imaginar algo así? Por lo que a ojos de los demás solo eran dos chicas que estaban intimando.

Varias horas pasaron y ahora todos se encontraban dispuestos a dormir. Maki apagó las luces y una calma rodeó a todos. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por Umi, quien gritó a nadie en particular:

-¡No hemos practicado nada hoy! -dijo y Nico y Rin empezaron a reír de repente.

Después de un par de minutos el silencio retornó a la sala, donde todos compartían cama. Nico, quien no era capaz de dormirse decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un poco el aire. Salió de la sala y fue hasta la parte delantera, antes de salir miró hacia los demás y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Hacía una ligera brisa por lo que Nico sintió un poco de frío en su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y se apoyó en la baranda de seguridad que había. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Se ha divertido, senpai? -preguntó Umi al estar junto a Nico.

-Mucho-dijo y miró al arquero-. Pensé que estabas dormido.

-Lo estaba, pero la postura en que Honoka duerme no me lo permitió por mucho mas -dijo y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría uniéndome a su club. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto lleva insistiéndome para que me una? -preguntó Nico, aunque en el fondo no esperaba una respuesta.

-Mucho, diría yo. Pero ha valido la pena, ¿no cree? -dijo y le sonrió a Nico.

Nico imitó al arquero y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban hacia el mar. Sin darse cuenta, Nico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Umi, quien se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de su senpai. Se giró para decirle algo y lo que vio le dejó sin habla: el pijama de Nico era un poco holgado, por lo que a veces, si se miraba bien ciertas cosas se podían apreciar, y eso fue lo que Umi hizo, durante un segundo, sólo un segundo el arquero pudo ver claramente el pezón de la más bajita. Un torrente de sangre invadió el rostro del arquero mientras que su temperatura interior empezaba a elevarse rápidamente.

 _-''¡ .MIO! ¡¿E-ERA ESE SU...?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡KOTORI, LO SIENTO!''_ -pensó y se dio un golpe en su rostro con su mano.

-¿E-Estás bien? -preguntó Nico confundida al ver a Umi hacer tal cosa.

-S-Sí... Es sólo que me ha dado sueño, me voy a ir a dormir senpai, ¡hasta mañana! -exclamó y entró de nuevo en la mansión.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado...? -se preguntó Nico al ver al arquero alejarse.

De verdad que no entendía a los menores.

...

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó Umi frente a todos-. ¡Esta vez sí que practicaremos! -dijo y todos respondieron con un enérgico ''¡Sí!''.

Los integrantes del grupo se dividieron en parejas. Pero Nico fue la única que se quedó sin compañero ya que no habían miembros suficientes. Para mala suerte de ambos, Honoka y Maki tuvieron que hacer los ejercicios juntos, a pesar de que no dijeron nada muy en el fondo ambos querían rechazar semejante idea y hacer los ejercicios con su senpai, pero no podían negarse a Eli y Umi, esos dos daban miedo cuando se ponían serios respecto a la práctica.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras que todos realizaban los ejercicios. Como era de esperarse, Nico apenas podía realizar los estiramientos, la pelinegra desviaba la mirada hacia Kotori y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien se doblara así, si ella lo hiciera seguramente se partiría en dos.

El ejercicio pasó y luego llegó la parte del baile. La coreografía había sido hecha por Umi y Honoka, quien de vez en cuando ayudaba a su amigo. A pesar de que aún les faltaba mucho para lograr hacer el baile de manera perfecta llevaban muy buen camino y seguro que dentro de poco lograrían bailar como se debe.

-¿Una nueva canción? -exclamaron varios al escuchar a Honoka.

-Así es-respondió el líder-. ¡μ's necesita su propia canción! ¡Así seremos capaces de ganar el Love Live!

-¿Qué rayos es un Love Live? -preguntó Nico confundida.

-¡Qué ingenua eres Nico-chan!-dijo Honoka emocionado-. ¡Love Live a competición de School Idols definitiva con los mejores grupos del país! -dijo mientras hacía un gesto de dramatismo con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lograremos hacer eso? -volvió a preguntar la pelinegra.

-Fácil-respondió Honoka-. Umi se encargará de la letra y de la música se encargará Maki -dijo y por lo bajo maldijo al darle protagonismo al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-exclamó Maki avergonzado-. ¡E-Es imposible que yo me encargue de...!

-¡Es increíble Maki!-dijo Nico interrumpiéndole-. ¡Qué genial eres si puedes hacer música por ti mismo!

-Lo haré -dijo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Nozomi sonrió y desvió su atención hacia Kotori, quien al notar la mirada de la otra chica agudizó su mirada sobre ella, pero un segundo después volvió a su típica sonrisa.

 _-''¿Cómo responderás a eso, Kotori-chan?''_ -pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Kotori pudo sentir la mirada de su rival en su espalda. Maldijo para sus adentros y empezó a maquinar un ingenioso plan para lograr obtener de nuevo la ventaja.

La estancia en la mansión de los padres de Maki se terminó y todos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas vidas.

...

Los integrantes de μ's, exceptuando a Nico, se dirigían hacia el club de voleibol para recoger a la miembro que faltaba, después de todo μ's no tenía reuniones si no estaban todos los miembros. Llegaron hasta el gimnasio y al entrar notaron que algo iba mal: la atmósfera animada de siempre había desaparecido y en su lugar todo el gimnasio se sentía pesado.

A lo lejos pudieron distinguir a Nico, quien estaba de pie y todas las demás miembros estaban sentadas frente a ella. En los rostros de las chicas había plasmada una expresión de miedo mientras que la pelinegra mostraba señas de estar enojada. Los integrantes de μ's se miraron ente ellos confundidos y decidieron acercarse para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-He escuchado por ahí-dijo Nico cortando el silencio-. Que hay algunas chicas que han estado haciendo cosas que no están permitidas. Si estoy equivocada que alguien venga y me lo diga.

Pasaron varios segundos pero ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Una de las chicas, probablemente de tercero, se colocó junto a Nico y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído. La pelinegra sólo asentía mientras que escuchaba a su amiga del club relatarle lo que sabía.

-Teru-chan me dice que algunas de vosotras habéis estado ingeriendo sustancias prohibidas, ¿Es eso cierto?

De nuevo, ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, lo único que hicieron fue mirar al suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante allí.

Los integrantes de μ's escuchaban sin poder creerlo aún: la animada Nico-chan estaba ahora enfadada, sin duda era un evento único en la vida.

-Cada una puede hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo libre, no estoy en contra de eso. Pero la cosa cambia si eso afecta al club. ¿Entienden?-dijo y las chicas asintieron lentamente. Y de repente la ira de la pelinegra estalló-. ¡Por eso no voy a tolerar nada que ponga en riesgo la integridad del equipo! Si llego a ver a cualquiera de vosotras haciendo lo que me han dicho no me voy a contener, y sabrá de lo que soy capaz. ¿Me habéis entendido?-gritó y las chicas asintieron de nuevo-. ¡Pregunté si se me ha entendido!-gritó de nuevo y todas las chicas soltaron un gran ''¡Sí, señora!'' al mismo tiempo-. Bien, ¡ahora a practicar! -exclamó y todas las chicas se dispersaron.

- _''Dios... ni toda la discografía de Janis Joplin lograría calmarme ahora...''_ -pensó Nico mientras veía a las chicas alejarse, empezó a masajearse la sien con sus manos para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía.

Nozomi se acercó hasta donde estaba su amiga y le puso la mano en su hombro para apoyarla.

-Nunca te había visto tan enfadada, ¿qué ha pasado? -pregutó al llegar junto a su amiga.

-Me han llegado rumores que las chicas se están metiendo cosas, bueno, alguna de ellas -dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Nozomi abrió los ojos asombrada, no creía que unas chicas pudieran hacer ese tipo de cosas. Honoka escuchó lo que su senpai dijo y decidió unirse a la conversación.

-¿A qué se refiere con cosas, senpai? -preguntó al estar junto a Nozomi.

Todos los demás integrantes se reunieron junto a Nico para poder escuchar también.

-Me refiero a las drogas, Honoka, cosas malas -dijo y los ojos del chico se abrieron todo lo posible al escuchar aquello.

-No puede ser... -dijo Eli por lo bajo.

-Así es. Ahora tengo que averiguar quiénes son las que hacen eso y luego...

-¿Luego...? -preguntó Nozomi nerviosa.

-Averiguar quién es el que les está dando eso a las chicas. No puedo dejar pasar algo así.

Nozomi estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Maki.

-¡No puedes!-exclamó de repente el pelirrojo-. ¡Esa gente es muy peligrosa! ¡Quién sabe qué cosas te harían si haces eso!

Nico miró a su kouhai durante unos segundos, luego miró a los demás, quienes la miraban de la misma manera. Aquello era verdad, era una estupidez intentar hacer algo como eso sólo porque en ese momento estaba enfadada, ya encontraría una solución más adelante.

-Tienes razón-dijo y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo-. Gracias por tu preocupación, Maki-chan -dijo y el rostro del chico se tornó completamente rojo.

-N-N-N-No hay problema... -murmuró por lo bajo mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo en un vano intento por ocultar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Supongo que habéis venido a buscarme, ¿no es así?-dijo y los demás asintieron-. ¡Pues a qué estamos esperando! Vamos -dijo y todos empezaron a seguirla.

A pesar de que ahora Nico estaba sonriendo ninguno de los demás pudo quitarse de la mente las palabras de la pelinegra. Tendrían que estar pendientes, sobretodo Maki y Honoka, si Nico decidía de repente hacer alguna locura si empezaba a averiguar cosas. No importaría qué, la protegerían con sus vidad.

Después de todo era una integrante muy importante para todas.


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

 _Soy una persona sencilla, veo algo que me gusta y voy a por ello. Por lo general suelo conseguir lo que quiero, aunque eso me tome un enorme esfuerzo, por eso a veces, cuando estoy en alguno de mis proyectos me siento mal al arrastrar a Umi y a Kotori conmigo. Son muy buenos conmigo, sobretodo Kotori, tanto era así que durante un tiempo creí estar enamorado de ella. Así había sido siempre, pero un día me di cuenta de que no era así, simplemente era pura admiración y respeto lo que sentía por ella. ¿Y cómo me di cuenta de ello? Fácil._

 _Fue gracias a ella._

 _Un día, en el festival cultural de hace un año, fuimos a un evento que tenía la clase de segundo año. Yo no estaba muy interesado en eso ya que yo seguía maquinando mis aspiraciones para convertirme en el mejor idol del mundo. Pero me dejé convencer por Kotori, ella quería que descansara un poco y que disfrutara del festival cultural, qué buena es conmigo, ahora entiendo porqué a Umi le gusta tanto..._

 _Estábamos en el salón de actos, miré a mi alrededor y vi una considerable cantidad de estudiantes allí. Pude distinguir a lo lejos a un grupo considerable de chicos y de chicas, le pregunté a Umi si sabía quiénes eran y después de pensarlo un par de segundos me dijo que eran del club de voleibol. Aquello me confundió._

 _Después de todo, ¿qué hacía allí el club de voleibol entero?_

 _No pude pensar mucho más ya que justo en ese momento las luces del recinto se apagaron y un único reflector se encendió en el centro del escenario._

 _Y allí la vi por primera vez._

 _Allí, en mitad del escenario, frente a un micrófono y con una cara de evidente susto estaba Yazawa Nico, con su uniforme de toda la vida. Se acercó lentamente al micrófono y dijo con voz entrecortada:_

 _-E-Esto... Me alegra mucho que todos vosotros hayáis venido a verme...-dijo y miró hacia un lado, fue sólo durante un segundo, pero pude ver cómo una mano le hacía unos gestos extraños a Nico, como respuesta ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente-. V-Voy a cantar una canción, a-así que por favor escuchadme, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo casi a punto de desmayarse, juro que en ese momento sentí algo derretirse dentro de mi._

 _Se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar._

 _Aquello era maravilloso, su voz, su voz era hermosa. No era tan armónica como la de Kotori, pero había algo en su voz que era diferente, si me preguntáis ahora mismo no sabría decir qué es pero desde luego había algo hipnótico en ella. Su voz no se parecía en nada a algo que hubiera escuchado hasta ese momento, era un poco ronca, como si le costara entonar bien, pero aquello daba igual, había tanta pasión en su canto que nos tenía a todos embelesados, así es, a todos, me giré durante un segundo y vi que todos la estaban escuchando atentamente. Decidí hacer lo mismo._

 _La canción terminó antes de darme cuenta y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar la audiencia estalló en júbilo. Había gritos, silvidos y exclamaciones de euforia por todas partes. Desvié mi atención hacia el equipo de voleibol y vi que el club entero animaba a la pelinegra. No sé muy bien qué me pasó en ese momento pero me levanté de mi sitio y empecé a aplaudir animadamente, ganándome las miradas de sorpresa de Umi y Kotori._

 _-S-Si os ha gustado por favor dirigios a la clase de segundo para probar nuestro menú -dijo y se retiró rápidamente del escenario._

 _Y por supuesto fui a su clase después de eso._

 _Desde ese entonces le había estado insistiendo en que se uniera a mí, era extraño, pero cada vez que me rechazaba junto al sentimiento de tristeza se adería una motivación desconocida, como si aquello me gritara que no me rindiera. Y cuando por fin aceptó unirse a mi club de idols no pude evitar lanzarme a ella y darle un cariñoso abrazo. Olía increíblemente bien, como a fresas, recuerdo ese olor perfectamente. Después de haber olido su fragancia me pasé semanas en diferentes supermercados de la ciudad buscando la misma crema que usaba hasta que por fin la encontré._

 _Luego la vi jugando al voleibol, había ido hasta el gimnasio con la excusa de que teníamos una reunión importante y que no podíamos empezar sin ella pero en realidad sólo quería verla. Entramos en el gimnasio y allí la vi, jugando con todas sus ganas a pesar de que sólo era un partido de práctica, ella no era la capitana del equipo para todos era como si lo fuera. Todas las integrantes del club le tenían un enorme respeto y cariño, incluso la que era capitana la trataba como si fuera su hermana. Pero no eran sólo las chicas del equipo, los miembros masculinos también la querían mucho, incluso diría que demasiado, sobretodo el capitán del equipo, un tal Yuu, aquel chico siempre la miraba con ojos de querer algo más, no supe porqué pero en ese momento me cayó mal ese chico._

 _Seguía la trayectoria de Nico-senpai durante todo el año, iba a todos sus partidos aunque ella no lo supiera, me alegraba con cada victoria y lloraba de frustración con las derrotas. Pero todo aquello valía la pena, ser capaz de ver en primera persona la expresión de Nico-senpai cada vez que avanzaban a la final de las nacionales era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo._

 _Luego llegó aquel chico de primero, Maki, al principio lo tomé como una amenaza menor, pero ese fue mi error, creer que porque yo era mayor tenía más posibilidades de estar con Nico-senpai, pero aquel chico era astuto, desde el primer instante fue peligroso, siempre que podía se acercaba a Nico y siempre usaba sus encantos de chico más joven. Aunque yo contaba con una ventaja: conocía más a Nico- senpai que él, había pasado más tiempo con ella, ya sea directa o indirectamente, siempre que nos encontrábamos solos ya fuera en el salón del club o en el gimnasio aprovechaba cada oportunidad para saber más de Nico, y por lo visto aquello había dado resultado, porque cada vez que hablaba de aquello frente a Maki podía sentir cómo su ira crecía dentro de él, tal vez no sea lo más agradable del mundo pero me encantaba saber que le molestaba tanto mi cercanía con Nico-senpai._

 _Luego fue ese asunto de que las integrantes del equipo femenino estaban haciendo cosas malas fuera del club, al principio no entendí muy bien la gravedad del asunto pero después de que me explicaran bien todo temí por la seguridad de Nico-senpai, después de todo había dejado implícito que tenía pensado encargarse de eso personalmente._

 _El día de la semifinal había llegado y ahí estábamos todos: Umi, Kotori, Nozomi y Eli-senpai y también Maki, Rin y Hanayo. Todos nos encontrábamos en la tribuna justo al lado de los estudiantes que conformaban los animadores del equipo femenino, la mayoría gritaban el nombre del equipo o el de la capitana, pero había varios que animaban a Nico-senpai, y por supuesto yo estaba entre ellos. Estaban en el quinto set y nuestro equipo llevaba la mísera ventaja de un punto, le tocaba sacar al equipo contrario y ya todas estaban agotadas. Hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero ambas tribunas, la de nuestro equipo y la del enemigo estaban en completo silencio, y aquello era normal, después de todo los nervios estaban a flor de piel._

 _El equipo contrario sacó y una de nuestras chicas lo recibió, lamento referirme a ella así pero aún no me he aprendido cómo se llaman las posiciones de cada una. Como iba diciendo una de nuestras chicas recibió el balón y el esférico se elevó en el aire, otra de nuestras chicas se colocó en posición con la intención de pasárselo a la capitana pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz resonó en todo el recinto:_

 _-¡Dámelo a mi! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas Nico-senpai._

 _La chica miró durante un milisegundo dónde se encontraba Nico y en un rápido movimiento lo lanzó en su dirección. Nico-senpai saltó y en aquel instante fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, todos los presentes mirábamos embelesados cómo Nico estaba a punto de darle al balón, aquello era como el concierto, una vez más todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella._

 _Nico-senpai recibió el balón con un gran golpe, logrando así que el balón saliera disparado hacia una de las esquinas que delimitaban el área rival. Muchos segundos pasaron logrando así que la tensión creciera exponencialmente, todos estábamos mirando en la dirección en el que el balón había caído esperando a que el árbrito tomara su decisión. Por fin dio el punto como válido. Un gran silencio llenó la sala, nadie supo cómo reaccionar en aquel momento, l único que hacíamos era mirar aquella esquina donde el balón había caído._

 _-¡Siiiii! -exclamó Nico-senpai con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba sus brazos en el aire._

 _Aquello fue como un despertador, todos regresamos a la realidad y en seguida el equipo entero saltó sobre Nico para poder abrazarla. Desvié la mirada hacia mis acompañantes y vi las caras de alegría en todos, sobretodo en Nozomi-senpai, quien estaba llorando de la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento mientras que Eli-senpai la abrazaba cariñosamente._

 _-Lo ha logrado Nozomi, por fin lo ha hecho -le decía lentamente mientras Nozomi asentía con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _Aquel momento fue precioso._

 _Y ahora ahí estábamos todos, en la casa de Tsubasa-san mientras veíamos a Nico-senpai descansar en una cama con una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Apenas entramos en la habitación corrí hasta colocarme a su lado, cuando me vio me dedicó una sonrisa e intentó levantarse pero no pudo, aún el dolor no la dejaba moverse bien. Apreté mis puños todo lo posible, no sabía muy bien porqué pero una enorme ira me invadió en ese momento, aunque la ira no estaba dirigida a nadie ya que aún no sabía qué había pasado. Pero eso no tardaría en cambiar..._

 _..._

-Y bien-dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Nico desvió la mirada, se agarró su brazo con su mano e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero al ver que aquello era inútil desistió de hacerlo. Después soltó un largo suspiro y al fin respondió.

-Verás... Justo después del partido de ayer fuimos todos a celebrarlo, los chicos también, ya que ambos pasamos la semifinal. Cuando estábamos en el restaurante varios miembros, tanto chicos como chicas dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, aquello me extrañó un poco, ya que aquello era un momento especial y ninguno de los que se fue habían dicho que estarían ocupados ese día. Aquello no me dio buena espina por lo que decidí seguirlos a escondidas, sé que no es muy educado eso pero tenía que hacerlo. Se alejaron mucho de donde estábamos y justo cuando llegaron a un barrio que yo no conocía un chico no mucho mayor que yo salió de un callejón, todos los demás hablaron con él un minuto y luego el les dio una bolsita que tenía algo dentro, no pude ver muy bien qué era pero lo intuí. Después salí de alí y fui a hablar con Yuu-san, él me dijo que en efecto algo teníamos que hacer pero que primero teníamos que pensar muy bien el plan. Aquello me desesperó, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la gran final y los miembros del equipo están haciendo esas cosas. Así que al día siguiente, o sea hoy, decidí ir yo misma a hablar con ese chico y bueno, ya sabéis el resto...

-Entiendo... -dijo Eli mientras procesaba todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero no era sólo él, todos los demás estaban de la misma manera.

De repente, Nozomi caminó hasta estar al lado de Nico y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo la chica le dio una fuerte bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación. Todos los presentes, incluída Tsubasa miraron aquello sumamente sorprendidos, no creían capaz a Nozomi de hacer algo así.

-¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tú sola y enfrentarte a una persona tan peligrosa?! ¿Qué tal si algo te hubiera pasado? No sabría qué hacer... -dijo y rompió a llorar en medio de la habitación.

Nico clavó la mirada en la sábana mientras que una expresión de dolor se formaba en su rostro, pero aquella expresión no se debía al golpe que había recibido de su amiga, se debía al hecho que había hecho a sus amigos preocuparse por ella.

 _-''Soy una idiota...''_ -pensó Nico mientras agarraba con fuerza la sábana que la cubría.

-N-Nozomi... yo... lo siento mucho... -dijo Nico por lo bajo.

Nozomi no dijo nada. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Sólo... no vuelvas a hacer algo así -dijo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de la chica.

Nico rodeó a Nozomi con su brazo y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. En medio de aquella escena Honoka se levantó de su sitio, las chicas le miraron y lo que vieron las asustó: el rostro de Honoka, siempre alegre y tierno era ahora uno totalmente distinto. La expresión que tenía ahora hizo que las chicas se pusieran en alerta. El chico se dio media vuelta y antes que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo los demás miembros masculinos se levantaron de sus sitio y para sorpresa de todas todos ellos tenían una expresión similar a la de Honoka, incluso Rin.

-¿A-Adónde creéis que vais? -preguntó Nico nerviosa.

-Estaremos de vuelta en seguida -respondió Eli sin girarse siquiera.

-¡E-Esperad! -dijo e intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

-No te preocupes-dijo esta vez Maki con una sonrisa-, estaremos de vuelta dentro de nada.

Aquello no convenció a la pelinegra pero ella no podía hacer nada, en ese momento ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar cómo todos los chicos se marchaban e iban al lugar en el que Nico había estado antes.

...

-Hemos salido de allí a toda prisa debido a la rabia, pero ¿qué se supone que haremos cuando lleguemos? -preguntó Eli una vez se encontraron en la calle.

-Tranquilos-dijo Honoka-, tengo un plan -dijo y les dedicó una sonrisa pícara a todos los chicos.

...

-¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? -preguntó Tsubasa junto a Nico y las demás.

-Eso espero, porque si les pasa algo por mi culpa... -dijo y dejó la frase sin terminar.

Nozomi se dio cuenta del dolor que su amiga tenía en ese momento y le colocó una mano en su hombro con la intención de animarla.

-No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes, no les pasará nada -dijo pero en el fondo estaba tan asustada como Nico.

Aquello era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, esperar que todo saliera bien y que nadie resultara herido.

...

-Me alegra mucho contar con vosotros -dijo Honoka dirigiéndose al capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino.

-No hace falta que lo digas, en cuanto supe lo que le pasó a Nico no pude quedarme quieto.

-Y bien, ¿cómo sabremos de quién se trata? -preguntó Maki enojado, aún no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Nico postrada en una cama con heridas en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Yuu y sacó su teléfono-. Cuando me dijisteis lo que pasó fui a ver a uno de mis chicos, sabía que él estaba metido en ese asunto por lo que le obligué a decirme quien era y _¡ta-chan!_ -dijo y enseñó su teléfono móvil, en el que en la pantalla había una fotografía del chico que Nico había mencionado antes.

-¿Es ese? -preguntó Eli serio.

-Así es.

-De acuerdo-dijo Honoka liderando el grupo-. ¡Vayamos a por esos matones! -dijo y todos soltaron exclamaciones de euforia.

...

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban en un callejón de un barrio de reputación cuestionable hablando animadamente de sus hazañas personales.

-Debisteis haberlo visto-dijo uno de los chicos-. Aquella chica vino con ganas de pelea y como no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados le di su merecido.

-¡Así se hace! -exclamaron varios de los presentes.

Las risas resonaron en todo el callejón. El chico que hasta ahora había estado relatando la historia tomó una lata de cerveza y bebió un poco. Soltó una exclamación de satisfacción y antes de que pudiera seguir con su relato fue interrumpido.

-Así que aquí estás -dijo una voz masculina que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? -preguntó el chico aún con la lata en la mano.

-Yamaguchi Umi, un placer. Soy amigo íntimo de Yazawa Nico -dijo el arquero sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de aquel chico.

-¿Yazawa Nico...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La enana a la que le di una lección! -dijo y soltó una sonora carcajada, gesto que todos sus compañeros imitaron con gusto-. Dime, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya puede levantarse?

Maki estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre aquel chico pero Honoka le detuvo, cuando se giró con la intención de increparle el chico le dijo susurrando _''Tú sólo espera''._ El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y volvió a calmarse.

-A eso venía precisamente. Has herido a una querida amiga mía y eso a la Yakuza no nos gusta, que ataquen a nuestros amigos -dijo y la sonrisa de aquel chico se borró casi al instante.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que supo contestar.

-¿Qué te creías? ¿Que era una simple chica de preparatoria? La única razón por la que ella vino aquí sola fue porque lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta. Pero ahora que ya sé de qué eres capaz no hay necesidad de aguantarme.

-E-Espera un momento... -dijo el chico mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Espera Umi, yo también quiero participar -dijo Eli entrando en escena.

-No te preocupes Alekséi, todos tendremos nuestra oportunidad -dijo Umi con una sonrisa que caló en lo más profundo del chico.

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿Q-Q-Quién se supone que es él?! -exclamó el chico presa del miedo, sus compañeros se encontraban igual.

-¿Él? ¡Oh, sí! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Él es Alekséi Ivánovich, amigo íntimo de la familia y próximo sucesor de la mafia rusa.

 _-До́брое у́тро_ _!_ -exclamó Eli con tono animado.

-¿Empezamos ya Sumiyoshi-san? -preguntó Umi dirigiéndose al capitán del equipo de voleibol.

-No puedo esperar -respondió este con una sonrisa.

-¡E-Espera! ¡No hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos! ¡Seguro que podemos arreglarlo! -exclamó el chico en el suelo arrodillado mientras que sus compañeros imitaban el gesto.

-Personas como vosotros me hacen recordar la tragedia de Junko Furuta, desde entonces la Yakuza ha sido considerada como una panda de bestias -dijo Umi.

Lo único que pudo escucharse después de eso fue un largo grito de terror del chico que lo había iniciado todo...

...

Las chicas salían del edificio donde estaba ubicada la casa de Tsubasa, después de un par de horas Nico fue capaz por fin de levantarse. Al parecer las heridas que aquel chico le había hecho no eran la gran cosa por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Kira-san -dijo Nico una vez en la calle.

-Por favor, llámame Tsubasa. Y no te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia ayudarte.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? -preguntó Nico curiosa .

-Honoka me ha hablado de ti -respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Le conoces? -preguntó impresionada la pelinegra.

-Es mi autoproclamado rival -dijo y soltó una risita, gesto que imitaron las demás.

 _-¡Nico-chan!_ -escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, la chica de las coletas se giró en dirección donde había escuchado su nombre y vio acercarse a un gran número de personas.

-¡Honoka!-exclamó Nico sorprendida-. ¿Dónde habéis estado? -preguntó Nico.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo el líder del grupo-. Nos hemos encargado del problema.

-¿Os habéis hecho daño? -preguntó la pelinegra con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, no nos pasó nada -dijo y le hizo una seña de victoria con sus dedos.

Nico, en un arrebato de sentimientos, empezó a abrazar a cada uno de los presentes como agradecimiento. A medida que lo hacía repetía a cada uno las palabras _''gracias a Dios que estáis bien''_ , terminó de abrazar a todos y se colocó junto a Nozomi de nuevo.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa -dijo Kotori, cosa a la que ninguno se opuso.

 _-''H-He sentido a Nico-chan...''_ -pensaba Maki mientras recordaba la sensación de tener a la pelinegra junto a ella.

-Hey-escuchó una voz que le hablaba, se giró y vio que se trataba de Honoka-. Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas con Nico-chan -dijo con rostro enfadado.

-¡¿C-C-Cosas pervertidas?! ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Yo no estaba pensando en nada pervertido! -exclamó Maki sumamente rojo al verse descubierto.

-Como digas-le respondió Honoka-. Pero por cómo están tus mejillas y tu reacción sé que tengo razón-dijo y empezó a alejarse-, deja de pensar en el pecho de Nico-chan, pervertido.

-¡Y-Yo no estaba pensando en el pecho de Nico-chan! -exclamó Maki.

 _-''¡¿El pecho de Nico-senpai?! Eso me recuerda a aquella vez en la playa... ¡Kotori, lo siento! ¡He vuelto a pensar en cosas impuras!''_ -se gritó a sí mismo Umi mientras avanzaba.

Nico observaba a todos los demás disimuladamente mientras todos ellos venían hablando, o más bien discutiendo entre ellos. Honoka y Maki; Eli y Yuu; y Umi, bueno, él venía sacudiendo su cabeza mientras repetía unas disculpas una y otra vez sin parar.

 _-''De verdad que no les entiendo...''_ -pensó Nico con una sonrisa.

De verdad que no les entendía a ninguno, pero aquello estaba bien así.

Así era como debía ser.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

-¿Tenemos el auditorio? -preguntó Umi asombrado al escuchar a su amigo.

-Así es-respondió Honoka animado-, fue muy difícil conseguirlo pero he logrado que nos presten el auditorio para un concierto.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-La verdad es que no lo hice sólo, en realidad lo conseguí gracias a Kotori -dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa-. Gracias a que ella habló con su madre logró convencerla para dar el concierto.

-¿En serio?-dijo y la chica de dedicó un sello de la victoria con sus dedos-. Bueno, el cómo lo conseguimos no importa. Lo que sí que importa es que lo hemos conseguido.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Honoka-. ¡Ahora nuestro mayor objetivo es prepararnos!

-Deberíamos ir y decirle a los demás la noticia -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa y su amigo se mostró de acuerdo en su idea.

Partieron hacia el tejado con los ánimos por las nubes. Lo único malo de todo aquello era que no tendrían mucho tiempo para prepararse, ya que el concierto estaba programado para dentro de no mucho tiempo, pero eso a Honoka le daba igual, para él era como si tuvieran el concierto mañana mismo, aceptaría el desafío y lo superaría con fuerza, como todo lo que hacía.

En el camino se encontraron a los alumnos de primero, quienes se dirigían también al tejado. Durante los primeros segundos Honoka y Maki se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente sin apartar la mirada, mientras que Kotori y Rin miraban aquella escena con sonrisas en sus rostros pero sin decir nada. Ambos apartaron por fin los ojos del otro y continuaron su camino sin decir nada de nada.

A medida que se aproximaban cada vez más al tejado podían apreciar una leve melodía, al principio no sabían que era pero al final descubrieron asombrados que se trataba de música. Los de segundo y primero se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Gracias a esto apuraron más el paso y cuando llegaron al tejado se encontraron a Nozomi, quien estaba mirando hacia un punto mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Para los demás era cualquier sonrisa de la chica pero Kotori pudo notar que aquel gesto era forzado, como si estuviera escondiendo lo que en realidad sentía. Confundida, la chica de segundo se acercó a su senpai y antes de poder decirle algo se dio cuenta de porqué sonreía así: ahí, frente a todos, Eli y Nico estaban haciendo una rutina de baile, aunque más que hacer era Eli diciéndole a Nico cómo hacerlo. _A priori_ esto no tendría que significar nada, ya que entre todos los miembros del club siempre practicaban diferentes rutinas para mejorar la sincronización entre ellos. Pero esta vez la rutina era una totalmente diferente a todas las anteriores, Eli y Nico bailaban muy pegados el uno al otro y había veces incluso que la pelinegra rozaba parte de su cuerpo por otras partes de las del rubio.

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente se colocaron junto a Nozomi y contemplaron a los dos bailar.

-La canción es de la película favorita de Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi rompiendo el silencio de repente.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Kotori.

-Sí... a ella le encanta esa película, recuerdo que siempre nos la hacía ver a Ericchi y a mi antes -dijo y soltó un suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada más. La canción terminó y los dos dejaron de bailar.

-Nico, aún tienes mucho que mejorar si quieres...-dijo y la pelinegra se alejó de él antes de que pudiera terminar-. ¡Hey! -exclamó enfadado.

-¿Has visto Nozomi? ¿A que he mejorado? -preguntó Nico emocionada.

-S-Sí... seguro -respondió Nozomi tratando de sonar natural, aunque esto no pasó desapercibido por la peligris, quien se limitó a mirarla discretamente.

-¡Nico es la más genial del mundo!-dijo la pelinegra orgullosa de sí misma-. ¡Muy pronto bailaré como ella en la película!-dijo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás-. Chicos, ¿cuándo habéis llegado?

-Ahora mismo -se apresuró a responder Kotori.

Nico se alejó de las dos y se acercó a los chicos, con quienes empezó a presumir de sus supuestas habilidades como bailarina. A pesar de que estaba hablando había dos de los chicos quienes simplemente estaban imaginándose en la posición del rubio.

Kotori quiso decirle algo a Nozomi pero ella se le apresuró.

-Nicocchi... Ella... ella es peligrosa... -dijo y se acercó hacia su amiga.

-''¿Peligrosa...?'' -se preguntó Kotori una vez que su senpai se alejó.

...

 _Una hermosa tarde se cernía sobre la ciudad. Ya todos los alumnos se habían marchado_ _y sólo unos cuantos restaban en el edificio. En una de las clases de tercero dos figuras se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. El primero, un chico, el más popular de su clase y la segunda, una chica que a pesar de no ser tan popular como el primero se había ganado cierta fama en su escuela. El chico se había citado con la chica al acabar las clases, después de que todos se hubieran ido para que ambos pudieran tener tiempo para ellos._

 _-¿Te preguntó algo Nozomi antes de irse? -preguntó Nico después de un rato en silencio._

 _-Sí, me preguntó porqué debía quedarme, pero me excusé diciendo que uno de los profesores me necesitaba para algo -respondió Eli._

 _Nico se acercó lentamente al rubio y una vez se encontró frente a él el chico la abrazó y la presionó contra él._

 _-Creo que sospecha algo -dijo Nico mientras abrazaba a Eli._

 _-Puede ser, pero nunca lo descubrirá._

 _-Me siento un poco mal por ella sabes, después de todo ella siente algo por ti... -dijo Nico y Eli colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios._

 _-Yo también lo siento por ella, pero no puedo hacer nada si la que me gusta eres tú, Nico -dijo y empezó a acercar su rostro al de la pelinegra, quien hizo lo mismo que el chico._

 _Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia y se acercaban cada vez más hasta que...-_

-¡Alto ahí! -exclamó Nozomi de repente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama en medio de la noche.

-''¿Un sueño...?''-pensó una vez calmada, soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a acostarse-. Sólo fue un sueño... -repitió casi murmurando pero aquello no la calmó, todo lo contrario, lo único que consiguió fue estar menos segura que antes.

Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación hasta quedarse dormida.

...

A la mañana siguiente Nozomi estaba como en las nubes. Durante todo el día no estuvo al cien por ciento tanto en los estudios como en sus labores en el consejo estudiantil. Como resultado tanto Eli como Nico se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga pero esta se mostraba reacia a decir lo que le pasaba. Cada vez que Nico se acercaba a ella con la intención de hablar Nozomi la evitaba inventando alguna excusa que no convencía a nadie.

Preocupados por este comportamiento Eli y Nico se reunieron en secreto para poder discutir las formas de descubrir qué le pasaba a su amiga, pero no tenían idea de qué le podría estar sucediendo a la chica del tarot.

-¿No eres tú el chico que le gusta? ¡Haz algo! -dijo Nico molesta.

-¡N-Nico, baja la voz! No es mi culpa que Nozomi no quiera decirme nada. Además, ¿no eres tú su amiga de la infancia? Se supone que debes conocerla mejor que nadie.

-Esto y eso son cosas totalmente distintas. ¡Tú eres el que le gusta por lo que tu...! -dijo y de repente se quedó callada.

-¿N-Nico...? -preguntó el rubio temeroso ante el silencio de su amiga, si algo había aprendido en todos los años en que la había conocido era que cuando la pelinegra parecía estar calmada era cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó de repente-. Ya sé porqué está así.

-¿En serio?-preguntó animado-. Dime, ¿qué es?

Nico se llevó su dedo a sus labios y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eli estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba pero ella se le adelantó.

-No puedo decirte qué es, porque es algo de mujeres -dijo y pasaron varios segundos hasta que Eli entendió de qué se trataba y de repente su rostro se tornó de un profundo rojo.

-E-Entiendo... bueno, será mejor que no interfiera. Nos vemos -dijo y se alejó a toda velocidad.

-''Apuesto lo que sea a que no has entendido'' -pensó Nico con una sonrisa al ver al ingenuo de su amigo alejarse.

...

Las clases acabaron y ahora todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas. Pero había una chica que no se iba, simplemente se quedó en su sitio mirando sus libros fijamente mientras que una expresión de tristeza se mostraba en su rostro.

-''Supongo que es lo mejor...'' -se dijo a sí misma-.''Ahora tenemos reunión en el club pero no me siento con ganas de ir. Creo que diré que no me siento bien y me iré...'' -metió sus libros en su mochila y cuando estuvo a punto de irse una voz la interrumpió.

-Así que aquí estabas -dijo y Nozomi se giró al escuchar aquella voz.

-Nicocchi... -dijo casi murmurando.

-Sabes, durante todo el día Eli y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti porque no sabíamos qué te tenía tan preocupada-dijo y al escuchar el nombre del rubio la chica sintió una punzada en su pecho-. Y he descubierto qué te pasa.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó temerosa al verse descubierta.

-Así es-dijo y la señaló con su índice-. ¡Y he descuierto que estás en esa época del mes! -exclamó y Nozomi se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Eh...? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Así es. Y si lo miras detenidamente todo tiene sentido, el porqué nos evitabas, tus cambios de humor, todo. De verdad que Nico Nii es una genio -se dijo a sí misma.

-¡N-No es eso! ¡Estás equivocada! -exclamó Nozomi avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-exclamó Nico con un tono de voz completamente diferente-. Hay que ser idiota para pensar eso.

-¿C-Cómo dices...?

-¿Te crees que no sé porqué estás así?-dijo y se colocó frente a Nozomi-. ¿Te crees que no sé que has estado así todo el día porque te sientes insegura de tu relación con Eli? Lo sé Nozomi, sé que crees que entre nosotros hay algo.

-Yo no creo que... -quiso decir pero fue interrumpida por Nico otra vez.

-Oye, que puedas engañar al idiota de tu novio no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Él no es ningún idiota, es un poco distraído pero nada más...

-Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo pero su amiga no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada-. Veo que no puedo convencerte. De acuerdo, escóndete ahí -dijo y señaló la taquilla que estaba en clase.

-¿Que me esconda ahí...? ¿Por qué?

-Tú sólo hazlo -dijo y empezó a empujar a la chica, quien después de haberse resistido cedió al final y se metió ahí con su mochila y todo.

Nozomi estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se debía aquello pero la puerta de su clase se abrió y Eli entró. La chica del tarot se quedó sin palabras al ver al rubio allí, ella creía que estaría con los demás en el tejado.

-Supongo que sabes porqué te he llamado -dijo Nico después de unos segundos.

-Eso creo... -respondió el rubio no muy seguro.

Nico desabrochó unos botones de su camisa y abrió sus brazos.

-Eli, ya no lo puedo soportar más, ¡por favor hazme tuya! -exclamó la pelinegra.

Nozomi se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver aquello.

-¿Para esto me has llamado? -preguntó Eli al ver a su amiga.

-La verdad es que no-dijo y volvió a acomodarse su uniforme-. El cumpleaños de Nozomi está cerca, ¿has visto esa tienda que te dije?

-S-Sí -respondío avergonzado.

-¿Y has visto algo bueno?

-Pues... Cuando fui vi que tenían un juego de collares que son dos por separados, pero que cuando los juntas formas una figura entera.

-Qué cursi eres Ayase -dijo Nico aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡N-Nico! -exclamó el rubio.

-Seguro que cuando le des eso la tendrás para ti-dijo la chica y el rostro de su amigo se volvió completamente rojo-. Seguro que te dirá que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, apuesto a que has estado fantaseando con es, ¿verdad?-al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de estallar debido a la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento empezó a reír-. Tranquilo, sólo estaba bromeando.

-Eres muy mala conmigo...

-Es tu culpa por ser tan denso. Pero no te preocupes, si las cosas no salen como planeas me tienes a mi para consolarte.

-Estás llevando la broma muy lejos -dijo el rubio completamente serio.

-No eres divertido-dijo Nico después de soltar un suspiro-. Una cosa más: ¿aún tienes pensado confesarte cuando le des el regalo?

-Claro, aunque no sé si resistiré tanta presión. ¿Y si me dice que no? No sé qué haría si me rechaza...

-Seguro que todo sale bien, llevas mucho tiempo planeando esto, y si ella te rechaza es porque es idiota.

-Bueno, que sea lo que tenga que ser-dijo y se dio media vuela-. Debo irme, los demás deben estar esperándonos, ¿no vienes?

-Dentro de un rato, estoy esperando a la tonta de tu novia-dijo y el rostro del rubio se tornó rojo de nuevo-. Nos vemos, _Ericchi._

Eli salió de la clase dejando a la pelinegra sola. Nico soltó un largo suspiro y esperó a que Nozomi saliera de su escondite. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Nozomi salió de la taquilla, la chica no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando sus pies fijamente.

-¿No te lo dije? Aunque me siento un poco mal por Eli, se supone que lo de tu cumpleaños iba a ser una sorpresa.

-Nicocchi... yo... -intentó disculparse pero Nico la interrumpió.

-No hay que decir nada. Después de todo es normal que hayas estado confundida al ver a la gran Nico Nii en acción -dijo y Nozomi empezó a reír al escuchar a su amiga hablar así-. Eso no es muy amable de tu parte.

-Lo siento, es que... -dijo y no pudo evitar el hecho de que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Nico se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente, su amiga imitó el gesto y ambas se quedaron así durante un par de minutos mientras que Nozomi se calmaba.

-Oye... ¿No dijo Honoka que tenía algo importante que decirnos? -preguntó Nico después de un rato.

Nozomi se quedó mirando a la pelinegra hasta que por fin rompió a reír por el hecho de haber olvidado a los demás durante un rato.

Pero aquello no importaba, ya que había logrado resolver un asunto aún más importante.

...

 **Ya quisiera yo que Nico se me ofreciera :v**


End file.
